The Dark Masters Srike Back
by Tamer of Courage
Summary: The Dark masters are back, stronger than ever before. Taiora, Mimato and Takari. R&R!!!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but if I did, I would have changed that Sorato ending into a Taiora

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but if I did, I would have changed that Sorato ending into a Taiora.

Summary: Takes place after the defeat of MaloMyotismon. Izzy and Tai are hanging out at Tai's place and Tai's bummed out about Matt and Sora together. 

The Dark Masters Strike Back! 

Tai's POV:

It's been 3 days since the "newbies" defeated MaloMyotismon. I've been kinda bummed out about Sora and Matt. Okay okay, really bummed out about Sora and Matt. I don't blame Sora, I mean, Matt has good looks and he has his own band. Me, I have soccer. Something Sora and I shared a couple years back. I waited to tell Sora my feelings and Matt beat me to it.

Izzy and I were hanging out at my place. The usual Izzy-explains-something-about-computers-while-I-drink-soda-and-pretend-to-be-listening kinda hanging out. All seemed to get really boring when my old digivice stared beeping like crazy.

"Hey Izzy, I think there's something going on with my digivice."

"Yeah, mine too, and look."

Izzy put his hand on the back of his neck and pulled out his necklace. Wait a minute, Izzy doesn't wear necklaces. It was his tag and crest. 

"Seems like there must be something going on in the Digiworld. Let's gather the others and…"

My sister, Kari, barged into my room holding out her tag and crest.

"Tai, it's my old crest."

"Yeah, we have ours too, go contact the others and tell them to meet us here."

Kari went to the kitchen and started calling the other digidestined while Izzy turned on his laptop. 

"Look, an E-mail from Gennai!"

The computer started to speak.

"Izzy, Tai, the Dark Masters are back and more powerful than ever. Seems that they have all found a way to digivolve into their Ultra forms."

"Gennai, where've ya been you old coot?"

"Hey, I'm not that old, only a couple thousand years."

"My point exactly."

"You need to gather only the old digidestined since the Digiworld no longer needs the help of the new ones."

Sora's POV:

I've been trying to talk to Tai for the past 3 days. He hasn't answered my calls or E-mails. I try to talk to him at school and he acts like I'm not even there. I know he's mad at me about something, but what? I was lost in my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hi Matt." I leaned so I could kiss him, but he turned away. 

"Matt, what's wrong."

"I…I want to brake up."

"Why?"

"I have feelings for Mimi, strong feelings, and it makes me uncomfortable when I'm with you because of that."

I looked at him, hot tears streaming down my face. If Matt wanted to break up with me because of Mimi, does that mean I wasn't making him happy? Does that mean I'm not "girlfriend material?"

I gave him one sad stare and I ran. I ran and ran until I could no further. Suddenly, I found out where my legs took me to. Tai's house.

Kari's POV:

"Hello, is Sora there?"

"No, she went out for a walk."

"Okay, thanks, bye"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. 

"Tai! Get it! I'm on the phone!"

"Alright!"

I was calling Joe when Tai opened the door to reveal Sora in tears. I put the phone back and went to Sora.

Tai's POV:

I put my arms around Sora and let her cry on my shoulder. 

"What happened?"

"Matt, broke up with me…for Mimi."

I closed the door and led her to my couch. That freak(sorry Matt fans)! He dumped Sora for a ditz(sorry Mimi fans) like Mimi? Well, I have a chance with Sora now, but still, I hate to see Sora like this.

"Sora, do you think you could hold back your tears for the Digiworld?"

"What do you mean? What's wrong with the Digiworld now?"

"The Dark Masters are back…"

Sora's POV:

"But, how…I don't understand."

I was so confused. First Matt just breaks up with me and now the dark masters are back. My life is so screwed. Suddenly, Izzy ran in to the room.

"Tai, Gennai says that he's going to have to use his digi-transporter to teleport us all there. I'm sure everyone has their digivices so it won't be a problem."

Oh no. Matt's gonna be there, I can't face him now.

"Teleporter's gonna go in 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2..1…"

Suddenly, I wasn't in Tai's apartment anymore. I was in a meadow. There were trees and digimon and grass and…wait a second! Digimon? I was in the Digiworld with all the others, but the new digidestined weren't here. 

"Sora!"

"Biyomon!"

Biyomon was flying toward me when…

"River of Power!"

It was MetalSeadramon! He was coming toward us when I heard Digivolving.

"Gabumon warp Digivolve to…"

"Agumon warp Digivolve to…"

"MetalGarurumon!"

"WarGreymon!"

MetalGarurumon? Then that means… I turned around. There was Matt and Tai standing together looking equally determined to beat MetalSeadramon.

"You may both be in Mega form, but I still have the advantage. MetalSeadramon Digivolve to…Tidalmon!"

"Wrong again!" said MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon.

"Do it you guys!" said Tai.

"WarGreymon!"

"MetalGarurumon!"

"DNA Digivolve to…Omnimon!"

The two Ultra digimon looked very different. Tidalmon had legs and arms and had two what looked like cannons on his shoulders connected to wires that came out of his body. He still had his snaky head and tail. 

Omnimon, on the other hand, had WarGreymon's and MetalGarurumon's heads as hands and his body was white. He looked very different than what I expected. I expected a merging of the two, like Paildramon. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the two, or three since Omnimon is actually two digimon in one, fighting.

"Transcendent Sword!"

"Giga Cannon!"

Omnimon's Transcendent Sword did little damage, but Tidalmon's Giga Cannon hurt Omnimon so badly that he deDigivolved back to Agumon and Gabumon. Tai and Matt grabbed Agumon and Gabumon and started to run. We heard big footsteps behind us. 

"You think you can escape digidestined! Tidal Wave!" 

A huge tidal wave came after us and was about to hit us when suddenly…

"Howling Crusher!"

It was SaberLeomon! He wasn't powerful enough to vanquish the tidal wave, but he made it change course. It went straight for Tidalmon! 

"I'll get you, Digidestined! I'll get you and the Dark masters will rule the Digiworld! Hahahaha!" said Tidalmon as the wave engulfed him. 

"Get on my back!"

We jumped on SaberLeomon's back and he took us to a cave nearby. We jumped off and Agumon used his Pepper Breath attack to make a fire to keep us warm. SaberLeomon deDigivolved back to Leomon. 

"Digidestined, it's a pleasure to see you back to help us fight off the Dark Masters."

T.K's POV:

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Leomon, but can you tell us what's going on? First I was on the phone with Mariah, that hot cheerleader, and next I end up being zapped to the Digiworld."

"The Dark Masters have come back and they have all found a way to digivolve into their Ultra forms."

"But how?" Kari asked.

"They have found the Digibox, a very rare box that was believed to be a myth. It allows the ability to open up new levels of Digivolving. The Dark Masters came back and found the Digibox and acquired the ability to digivolve to Ultra form. I have been trying to fight them, but they're just too strong, I need you to use your Digivice to help me Digivolve to Ultra also."

I was walking up to him, Digivice in hand when I caught I mischievous little glint in his eyes. He started to change into who I feared most. Piedmon. I mean, sure there was MaloMyotismon, but Piedmon was scarier. He tortured us with his little Clown Trick attacks turning my brother and the rest of the digidestined into keychains. 

"Haha little digidestineds. You were wrong to come here. I have found the Digibox and I have opened up the way to the Ultra level. You have thought that you defeated me, but it's justn the beginning. I have united all your past enemies who have also reached the Ultra level. I am unstoppable!" with that, he disappeared.

"Holy crap," Matt said "There's nothing that can be any worse than this!"

"Breaking my heart was something worse!" said Sora with a small tear running down her cheek.

"I don't get it," said Izzy "He could've killed us right there and then."

"He wants to torture us first! We have 7 Ultras coming down on us, but we can win!" said Tai with that look of determination on his face.

"Tai, you have too much faith. We only have 2 digimon that can go to the Mega level and only one Ultra. How the heck can you say we can win!" Mimi said with anger.

"We are the Digidestined. We were destined to defeat them. We've defeated all our enemies no matter how impossible it seemed. We can defeat these guys, but we need to find a way for all our Digimon to go to Ultra."

Just then, a light shot out from the ground. Gennai of course. 

"Digidestined, I know you are at a disadvantage, but there's a way for all of your Digimon to go to Ultra. If you can steal the Digibox from Piedmon, then the Digimon can go to Ultra. But, I'm afraid, that Piedmon has hidden the Digibox in the Cave of No Return. Nobody except for Piedmon has gone in and came back."

Kari's POV:

I was carefully listening to Gennai and the others. I clutched my crest and suddenly, I had a vision…

I could see my brother with Agumon at his side. He stepped forward and spoke bravely to Piedmon.

"Piedmon, we've destroyed the rest of the so called, Dark Masters. You're dead meat!"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah! Agumon! Mega Warp-Digivolve!"

"Agumon…Mega Warp-Digivolve to…RocketGreymon!"

Sora stood not far behind him. She looked at Biyomon and they both nodded. One bye one, the others also Mega Warp-Digivolved. 

"Biyomon…Mega Warp-Digivolve to…

"Gabumon…Mega Warp-Digivolve to…"

"Palmon…Mega Warp-Digivolve to…"

"Tentomon…Mega Warp-Digivolve to…"

"Gomamon…Mega Warp-Digivolve to…"

"Patamon…Mega Warp-Digivolve to…"

"Gatomon…Warp-Digivolve to…"

"WarPheonixmon!"

"MachineGarurumon!"

"Thornmon!"

"Insectomon!"

"Oceanomon!"

"Holymon"

"Magnadramon!"

For some reason, Gatomon didn't go to her Ultra level. I wonder why…

Suddenly, I was back in the cave with T.K. shaking me. 

"Kari? You alright?"

"I had a vision!"

The others turned to look at me.

"I had a vision of us fighting Piedmon and all of the Digimon Mega Warp-Digivolved to the Ultra level. But Gatomon couldn't go to the Ultra level. Anyways, even though Gatomon couldn't go to the Ultra level, we have a chance to beat Piedmon and his crew."

All the others smiled, but Tai spoke.

"How do you know, Kari? I know I'm the very faithful one, but we don't know how strong Piedmon's Ultra form is! Who knows, maybe Gatomon's Ultra form is the key!"

Tai was right. He's battled more evil Digimon than me. How was I to predict an instant win just because it was 7 Ultras to one. Piedmon was more than a challenge for WarGreymon AND MetalGarurumon. Who knows about Piedmon's Ultra form…

Digi-Poke Dude: So peeps, did you like it? There'll be more! Please R&R! 


	2. Cave Of No Return

Digi-egg of Miracles

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters. 

Summary: Well, things are getting off with a bad start (duh) and most of the Digidestined are losing faith. Yet, some faith returns when Kari's Crest of Light allows Kari to see the future. 

The Cave of No Return

T.K.'s POV:

Wow, we might get through this after all. It makes me wonder though. What makes everyone die when they enter the Cave of No Return? Do I really want to know? And how can I get the courage to ask Kari out on a date? Whoa…how'd that thought get in my head? Dangit T.K.! Stop asking yourself too many questions! But still, why do I keep catching myself looking at her. 

"Hey Tai, can I talk to you?"

It was Sora. Hm…this could be very interesting…I watched as Sora and Tai left the cave to talk outside. As soon as their backs were turned, I followed them. They went to a lake near the cave. 

Luckily, there were trees to climb to hear every word they say. 

"Yes Sora?"

"Tai I just wanted to thank you for helping me get over Matt."

"It was nothing."

"No Tai it really helped."

"Sora, all I did was tell you to hold your tears for the Digiworld. I mean, I wouldn't consider that helping…"

"I didn't expect you to catch that."

"So what did you really want to tell me?"

"Tai, I'm in love…"

I was about to cry for Tai. How could Sora go for someone else when Tai was the one who cared for her the most? I could see Tai turn really red, trying hard to keep the tears.

"Who is it Sora?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Tell me RIGHT NOW!"

I could see a tear run down Tai's face. Oh man, I really feel sorry for Tai…

"Tai? What's the matter? I thought you'd be happy for me…"

"How the hell could I feel happy for you when you've fallen in love with another loser!?"

"Stop it Tai! He's not a loser."

"Oh yeah? Well then I hope your happy with this guy Sora. Just let me tell you something. If you chose me instead of Matt, you wouldn't have your feelings hurt."

Tai started walking back to the cave. I could see Sora there looking hurt.

"You can come out now T.K."

I climbed back down.

"How'd you know?"

"I heard you following us."

"So who's this loser…I mean guy you're hopelessly in love with?"

"Don't tell Tai okay?"

"Okay…"

"I love Tai…"

"What the hell? You made Tai cry for nothing? Why?"

"Well T.K., it's kinda hard to explain. See, girls like guys to be interested in them and we instinctively think that playing hard to get will get the guy to be interested. But I didn't know Tai already loved me…I feel so dumb…"

"I know what you could do!"

"What?"

"Tell Tai you love him!"

"Easier said than done…"

"Well Sora, if you ain't gonna take a chance then I guess Tai's not even worth it."

I walked away leaving Sora there to think.

Mimi's POV:

Hm…Matt's been acting a lil strange lately…He's been looking at me and blushing every time I catch him. Maybe he…no he couldn't like me. Maybe I have something on my face…(sorry Mimi fans but I'm trying to make this chapter a Taiora and Takari chapter so there won't be that much of Mimato until latter chapters).

Kari's POV:

I wish T.K. would just say it already! I know he likes me by the way he flirts at school and always defending me against evil Digimon. Gosh, why do guys always have to be so damn arrogant but when it comes to us girls they're wimps? Maybe I should take the first move…

Suddenly, I found myself walking towards T.K. T.K. spotted me and smiled. 

"Hey Kari!"

"Hi T.K."

I sat down next to him and he wrapped me around his arms. It came so suddenly that I just reacted a lil too quickly.

"T.K.! What do you think you're doing?" I liked his arms around me but like I said, I reacted to quickly.

"Oh god, sorry Kari I…um…" He started blushing and scratching the back of his head. T.K., T.K., T.K., will you just say it already? I clamped a hand over my mouth. Apparently, I actually said that out loud.

"Say what? Kari?"

"Nevermind, I'm going to bed."

Next day, I awoke with the sounds of my bro and Sora talking. I decided to eavesdrop while pretending to sleep.

"So Tai, I hope you can maybe one day forgive me…"

I opened my eyes a little to make out their expressions. Sora had tears in her eyes and Tai had this understanding look.

"I forgive you Sora…It's just…I hope you would've told me sooner…"

"I'm sorry Tai. Really sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just happy we're together."

"Yeah, I guess that's what really matters."

Hm…seems those 2 finally got together…

"It's time to wake up the others. We have to reach the Cave Of No Return by today or the Dark Masters will certainly find us."

I opened my eyes like I just woke up. 

"What's with all the racket?"

"Help us wake the others. We're going to the Cave Of No Return."

Matt's POV:

"Matt, wake up."

I woke up to see Kari's face.

"What do you want?"

"We're going to the Cave Of No Return…"


	3. Cave Of No Return

Digi-egg of Miracles

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters. 

Summary: Well, things are getting off with a bad start (duh) and most of the Digidestined are losing faith. Yet, some faith returns when Kari's Crest of Light allows Kari to see the future. 

The Cave of No Return

T.K.'s POV:

Wow, we might get through this after all. It makes me wonder though. What makes everyone die when they enter the Cave of No Return? Do I really want to know? And how can I get the courage to ask Kari out on a date? Whoa…how'd that thought get in my head? Dangit T.K.! Stop asking yourself too many questions! But still, why do I keep catching myself looking at her. 

"Hey Tai, can I talk to you?"

It was Sora. Hm…this could be very interesting…I watched as Sora and Tai left the cave to talk outside. As soon as their backs were turned, I followed them. They went to a lake near the cave. 

Luckily, there were trees to climb to hear every word they say. 

"Yes Sora?"

"Tai I just wanted to thank you for helping me get over Matt."

"It was nothing."

"No Tai it really helped."

"Sora, all I did was tell you to hold your tears for the Digiworld. I mean, I wouldn't consider that helping…"

"I didn't expect you to catch that."

"So what did you really want to tell me?"

"Tai, I'm in love…"

I was about to cry for Tai. How could Sora go for someone else when Tai was the one who cared for her the most? I could see Tai turn really red, trying hard to keep the tears.

"Who is it Sora?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Tell me RIGHT NOW!"

I could see a tear run down Tai's face. Oh man, I really feel sorry for Tai…

"Tai? What's the matter? I thought you'd be happy for me…"

"How the hell could I feel happy for you when you've fallen in love with another loser!?"

"Stop it Tai! He's not a loser."

"Oh yeah? Well then I hope your happy with this guy Sora. Just let me tell you something. If you chose me instead of Matt, you wouldn't have your feelings hurt."

Tai started walking back to the cave. I could see Sora there looking hurt.

"You can come out now T.K."

I climbed back down.

"How'd you know?"

"I heard you following us."

"So who's this loser…I mean guy you're hopelessly in love with?"

"Don't tell Tai okay?"

"Okay…"

"I love Tai…"

"What the hell? You made Tai cry for nothing? Why?"

"Well T.K., it's kinda hard to explain. See, girls like guys to be interested in them and we instinctively think that playing hard to get will get the guy to be interested. But I didn't know Tai already loved me…I feel so dumb…"

"I know what you could do!"

"What?"

"Tell Tai you love him!"

"Easier said than done…"

"Well Sora, if you ain't gonna take a chance then I guess Tai's not even worth it."

I walked away leaving Sora there to think.

Mimi's POV:

Hm…Matt's been acting a lil strange lately…He's been looking at me and blushing every time I catch him. Maybe he…no he couldn't like me. Maybe I have something on my face…(sorry Mimi fans but I'm trying to make this chapter a Taiora and Takari chapter so there won't be that much of Mimato until latter chapters).

Kari's POV:

I wish T.K. would just say it already! I know he likes me by the way he flirts at school and always defending me against evil Digimon. Gosh, why do guys always have to be so damn arrogant but when it comes to us girls they're wimps? Maybe I should take the first move…

Suddenly, I found myself walking towards T.K. T.K. spotted me and smiled. 

"Hey Kari!"

"Hi T.K."

I sat down next to him and he wrapped me around his arms. It came so suddenly that I just reacted a lil too quickly.

"T.K.! What do you think you're doing?" I liked his arms around me but like I said, I reacted to quickly.

"Oh god, sorry Kari I…um…" He started blushing and scratching the back of his head. T.K., T.K., T.K., will you just say it already? I clamped a hand over my mouth. Apparently, I actually said that out loud.

"Say what? Kari?"

"Nevermind, I'm going to bed."

Next day, I awoke with the sounds of my bro and Sora talking. I decided to eavesdrop while pretending to sleep.

"So Tai, I hope you can maybe one day forgive me…"

I opened my eyes a little to make out their expressions. Sora had tears in her eyes and Tai had this understanding look.

"I forgive you Sora…It's just…I hope you would've told me sooner…"

"I'm sorry Tai. Really sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just happy we're together."

"Yeah, I guess that's what really matters."

Hm…seems those 2 finally got together…

"It's time to wake up the others. We have to reach the Cave Of No Return by today or the Dark Masters will certainly find us."

I opened my eyes like I just woke up. 

"What's with all the racket?"

"Help us wake the others. We're going to the Cave Of No Return."

Matt's POV:

"Matt, wake up."

I woke up to see Kari's face.

"What do you want?"

"We're going to the Cave Of No Return…"


End file.
